


Of Chasing House Cups and Elizabeth Scott

by tobiaseatorn



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiaseatorn/pseuds/tobiaseatorn
Summary: As he watches the castle fade into the distance, he can't help but wonder how he got here and the events of the past 7 years.A snapshot of Donald Ressler’s 7 years at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Aram Mojtabai & Samar Navabi, Aram Mojtabai/Samar Navabi, Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Years 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know what brought this on. One day I was talking to my friends about what Hogwarts houses would the blacklist characters would be in and this just came onto me and I literally couldn’t get rid of it. So here it is where Ressler is the Gryffindor prince and Liz is the mysterious Slytherin girl.
> 
> Literally nobody asked for this. But, I'm going to write it anyways lol.

**_First Year_ **

When he reaches the platform he holds on tight to his brother’s hand. An owl screeches and he turns around almost colliding fully with someone. He’s about to tell that someone off when he meets the brightest pair of blue eyes he’s ever seen.

Her robes are too big for her lithe frame, almost getting caught underfoot as she pushes a cart loaded with an ancient trunk, her mouth set in a determined frown as she shushes her pet. Beside her, a man with a three piece suit and fedora keeps a stern hand on her shoulder.

“Donnie, do you know who that man is?” his brother hisses at him. He shakes his head sombrely, he didn’t get time to research – too busy saying goodbye to his friends back home. “That’s Raymond Reddington he’s the minister of magic-“

Donald doesn’t listen nor does he care, and lets go of his hand. He’s too busy being lost in the girl’s pretty blue eyes. The fedora’d man kisses the girl’s head and hugs her tightly. Her lip trembles a little bit and he whispers something to her. And then she straightens her shoulders, pushing her cart towards the train. She rolls her cart past Donald without even glancing at him.

He doesn’t even see her on the train at all, but catches her eye when the dark haired professor who led them in calls out “Scott, Elizabeth” and she steps forward. She sits under the raggedy old hat for what seems like ages, a determined frown all the while, until it sorts her into Slytherin. Her frown is replaced immediately into a bright smile.

He, in turn, is placed in Gryffindor. The girl beside him, an auburn haired girl named Audrey catches him staring at the other end of the Great Hall.

“You’ll want to watch out for that house,” she warns. “They can be a nasty lot. You know how it is.”

He ignores her warning too, distracted at the way the girl is welcomed and sits next to a tall boy with glasses a couple of years older than them.

They catch each other’s eyes as she looks around the Great Hall as Headmaster Cooper welcomes them all with overly enthusiastic gusto.

She smiles at him, and he just looks at her. Just, who exactly is Elizabeth Scott?

**_Second Year_ **

They don’t really have much classes together and he never sees her at Quidditch games, but sometimes he sees her at the library, sitting with an olive skinned dark haired girl from their year in Slytherin. They don’t seem to talk much, which doesn’t really surprise him. He has never seen her talk a lot, only when she’s around the tall boy with glasses he noticed on the very first day of school.

He sits with Aram the geeky Ravenclaw and the other friends he’s made, including Audrey and Meera. Madame Panabaker often scolds them for laughing too loudly.

Sometimes he catches Elizabeth smiling at his joke. Once, though, he catches her trying to stifle her laughter at a joke he’s made and when she looks at him he smiles cheekily at her. Her cheeks turning a faint pink.

And then, one day a few weeks short from their Christmas break, she misses breakfast. And then lunch. Whispers started to circulate – a bunch of high ranking officials have been accused of committing treason and trying to cause damage to the wizarding world.

One by the name of Raymond Reddington.

He remembers the fedora’d man that hugged her goodbye.

He leaves dinner early, a little bit uncomfortable by the way his brother and fellow Gryffindors are talking about the Slytherin house. And he knows Elizabeth is somewhere in the school, alone, scared and heartbroken. He wraps a couple of rolls in paper towels and stuffs them in his robe, waves goodbye to Audrey whilst mumbling something about his defense against the dark arts assignment.

When he turns down the corridor to go to his dorm he runs into her. She’s leaning against the stone wall with her trunk at her feet, staring at the doors to the Great Hall anxiously. She startles when he approaches, and they just stare at each other for a long time. Without a word, he thrusts the rolls he took into her hands and walks briskly away.

She returns to school a week later. He catches her as she looks over at his empty table. Slowly, she approaches him at his table.

“I didn’t know where else to go.” She says sheepishly.

He nods at her and clears the space next to him.

**_Third Year_ **

On the first day of Herbology Samar Navabi, the Slytherin that Elizabeth always studies with in the library, sits at the table with him and Audrey. He heard once that Navabi’s brother is a high ranking agent in the Ministry of Magic but he would never know from the brief conversations he has with her. Just like Elizabeth, Navabi is mysterious. All he knows is that she’s razor smart, to the point and is an avid note taker.

She walks down with him to Care of Magical Creatures, making polite conversation about the elective classes they’ve chosen now that they’re in their third year. When they meet Elizabeth on the way down his stomach turns over and he tightens his grip on the book he’s holding.

“Hey Liz,” Navabi greets. “This is Ressler.”

He smiles warmly at her, and wonders if he should tell Navabi that they know each other, Liz cuts in before he can say anything, “I know who he is.”

“Oh,” Navabi pauses “I didn’t know you two-“

“Who doesn’t know Donnie Ressler? Mini Jake Ressler and probably the next upcoming star of the Gryffindor quidditch team.” She smiles at him warmly, her dimples deepening as she looks at him.

His breath catches, he never knew someone smiling at him could make him feel so much.

When he makes the Quidditch team he writes home excitedly. His brother have been playing quidditch for years and was the captain. The next day during breakfast an owl drops him off a package. A letter from his mom telling him how proud his father would have been of him and shining new broomstick from his brother.

And as his fellow Gryffindors oohs and aahs and his new gift he catches Elizabeth’s eyes. She gives him a thumbs up and looks like she’s about to approach him when the tall boy with glasses stirs her attention back to him.

Care of Magical Creatures continues to be a bittersweet agony to him. He struggles day in and day out to catch up with Madame Wreight. He works with Elizabeth and Samar most of the times but Elizabeth is nothing like he imagined her to be. She is quiet and watchful like she’s guarding a secret. Sometimes, though, he notices that when she looks out into the forbidden forest, her face softens, mouth turning up to a smile, and he feels a secret kind of thrill. Like she’s filled with locked doors and he’s determined to unlock each and every one.

He spends his first Hogsmeade with Aram, Audrey and Samar, eyes wide in wonderment. For the first time he wishes his brother was still in school with him, so they can experience how magical it really all is together. They end their day at the Three Broomsticks, sipping butterbeer, cracking jokes; when he asks why she didn’t bring Elizabeth, Navabi scowls.

“Oh, she’s off with Keen,” she says, wrinkling her nose in distaste and mumbling a swear under her breath. Tom Keen, the tall dashing Slytherin he saw her smiling at their very first day.

Traning for Quidditch is brutal; being a chaser is harder than he ever imagined but he loves it, loves the sound of the bludger cracking when it meets his bat, rocking off in many directions. His seeker isn’t very skilled but they still manage to win their games. Somewhere between their third game he glimpses Aram in the stands, waving at him and cheering for him. Beside him – he almost falls off his broom when he sees Elizabeth there, wearing a bright red scarf. She winks at him and gives him a thumbs up. They lose by 20 points and when Aram and Elizabeth find him after the game they sense his disappointment.

“It was a really close game Ressler.” Aram reassures him.

He shrugs, “We were awful today.” He says gloomily, embarrassed to have lost the only game he’s seen Elizabeth attend.

Elizabeth pats his shoulder, “No, your keeper was awful and so was your seeker,” she corrects him matter-of-factly. “You weren’t that bad.”

He flashes her a charming half smile. “High praise.” He teases raising a pair of infuriating eyebrows, pleased with the way her cheeks are turning pink.

“Well don’t get used to it.” She says lightly.

In class, now she actually starts talking to him, laughing at his jokes about the bizzare things they’re studying, choosing their electives for OWLs the next year together, and he feels as though he is floating for the rest of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys are interested to read more! I haven't ever seen a Blacklist Hogwarts AU so I thought it would be fun!


	2. Years 4-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't expect that people would actually read my garbage LOL. But, I am glad that you guys are interested for more! I hope that all of you know the Harry Potter universe enough that the shit I talk about in this chapter makes sense but if not here's a rundown of things that you need to know. 
> 
> So, the 4th year talks about how Ressler can't conjure up a patronus charm. A patronus charm is basically a spell to counter evil things like dementors. It is an extremely hard spell to conjure up and a lot of people can't do it. The way to conjure it is to think of a single very happy memory which is why Ressler struggles because there's no memory stronger than when he saw his dad die. When one conjures up a patronus charm it evokes a partially-tangible positive energy force known as a patronus, usually in a form of an animal that reflects someone's innermost personality. I chose a wolf for Ressler because of his loyalty and his strength (I hope all of you agree with me on this one haha but if not a discussion would be amazing!). I also talk about the ministry of magic which is basically like the FBI/CIA/NSA of the wizarding world and an auror is basically like an agent. I gotta be loyal to TBL right there with Ressler's career choice.
> 
> Also The Cabal and Berlin obviously doesn't exist but to replace that I had Voldemort's dark army.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!

**_Fourth Year_ **

He sees her at the train station on September 1st this time with a kind looking man. He waves at her and almost loses his breath when she walks over, the man following close behind.

“Hi Ressler.” She says warmly. He grins at her.

When the man slips up and calls her butterball, her scowl reminds him of the time 4 years ago when he saw her under the sorting hat. He can’t help but laugh at her and is rewarded with a smack on his arm and another scowl.

She manages to surprise him again when she walks into the train compartment he’s sharing with Samar, Meera and Aram. She sits beside him, her arm brushing against his, and he hopes she doesn’t notice him stealing glances at her every once in awhile. Tom Keen passes by the compartment and double takes, leaning in the compartment and ignores everyone but Elizabeth.

“Lizzie?” he questions. Ressler tries not to frown at the way he’s calling her by a nickname.

Elizabeth’s face brightens almost immediately. And he has to push that sinking feeling inside him to the deepest darkest hole of his heart.

“Tom! Do you want to join us?”

Tom’s eyes roam around the compartment and Ressler can’t help but notice the pointed look he flashes at him.

“I think I’m good up front,” he says, his tone slightly cautious. “Do you want to—” He gestures, nodding his head down the hall, wanting her to follow him. He senses her hesitation, her arm touching his again as she shifts.

“It’s okay. I think I’ll stay.” She finally says.

Ressler knows he’s grinning like an idiot, and even with Aram throwing him a sly smile. He can’t seem to find it in him to even care.

Although their OWLs are still a year away, their professors just seem overly excited to bury them under an enormous amount of homework. This year all their classes only get harder and harder. He suffers enormously with History of Magic, as he tries to catch up with Professor Zuma as he rambles on and on about important people they apparently need to know for their OWLS, dead overlords, goblins and whatever hell he can’t even remember. Aram almost bursts into tears every single class as Madame Hitchin, their surly (also maybe evil Ressler thinks) Defense against The Dark Arts professor reprimands him for his poor wand control and hex defections. And he himself struggles with his very hectic schedule of keeping up with his classes as well as gruelling quidditch practices.

One of the days however as he’s making his way back to his dorm after a long quidditch practice. He’s ready to pass out when he runs into Elizabeth at the corridor. The scowl on her face so strong, and when she sees him her shoulders sag in relief.

“You alright there?” he asks her. Then, much to his amusement she lets out a string of incoherent swears, and she’s just so, adorable in his anger that he can’t help but laugh at her. “What happened?”

She scowls at him some more before replying, “Well, I just came back from a meeting with Madame Hitchin because of my apparently rubbish practical,” she sneers “I just think this woman is vindictive and hates me!”

Ressler laughs once again and is rewarded by Elizabeth shoving him playfully, “She does seem evil but I don’t think it’s just because she hates you. Maybe you’re just rubbish in defense against the dark arts.” Elizabeth looks at him disgustedly.

Ressler gives her his signature half smile, “If it makes you feel better I’ve been rubbish at charms lately,” he offers “I can’t conjure up my patronus charm. Like, at all.”

Elizabeth perks up, “Oh! I’m great at charms! I actually learned how to conjure the patronus charm from my father when I was little -“ she trails off as she realizes his disheartened face and the look of surprise that her father was teaching her such an advanced spell at a young age.

When he suggests they help each other. He’s surprised that she readily agrees and they agree to meet up in the astronomy tower after dinner to help each other out.

Suddenly, Elizabeth becomes part of his life. Not just someone he works with in class assignments or someone he says hello to in the hallways. He finally has a place to sit with Samar and her at the library.

And as fall turns into winter their hang outs stop becoming just something academic but something personal too. They would go down to Hogsmeade together and share a pint of butterbeer. He would take her down to the great lake to see the mermaids, and she in turn would take him trekking through the forbidden forest. He can’t seem to pin point when Elizabeth became just Liz to him.

It was one of their late nights as he fails for the millionth time in conjuring up the patronus charm that he tells her the real reason why he can’t do it.

“I saw my dad die in front of me. The worst part is he was killed by his own friend, another auror he used to work with. His name was Tommy Markin and he’s now in Azkaban for helping the dark lord’s army. That’s why I can’t conjure up anything because every time I think about a happy memory nothing will beat the feeling of seeing my dad’s lifeless body.” Ressler says softly trying to fight back the tears in his eye.

Elizabeth’s mouth gapes as she digests the information. Their friendship has never crossed such a personal threshold until now. She watches as he slumps against the wall leaning against the window sill towards the forbidden forest. Unsure of what to do she approaches him, shoulder touching as they look over the forest. Its night now completely silent, only them in the midst of peace of the astronomy tower. She places a tentative hand on his shoulder as he looks at her tears glistening.

“I had to learn how to cast a charm when I was a child because when I was 4 dementors and the dark lord’s army came into my home. They almost killed me but my mother sacrificed herself for me. My mom was a high ranking auror back then, Katarina Rostova. When I got my first wand the first thing my dad taught me was to cast a patronus charm in case something like that happened again. He told me there are things about the wizarding world that a lot of people don’t know, that there’s a certain darkness and he vowed that one day he’ll fix that when he became the minister. He did become a minister but you probably hear a lot that my dad is a traitor and that he’s in the wind now. But, to me he will always be the brightest wizard I know.” Liz tells him softly.

“Do you know where he is now?” Ressler asks. Shocked that she’s finally opening up to him after all these years.

She shrugs sadly, “I don’t. I’m staying with my pop right now, Sam. He tells me its for the best that I don’t know and let my dad come back when he knows its safe for all of us. Pop always told me that whenever I miss my dad I should look to the forest because somewhere there my dad’s doing everything he can to fix this fucked up system and come back home.”

Liz looks over at the forest, a hint of a smile grazing her features and to Ressler she’s never looked so beautiful. He knows there’s more to the story but she’s probably not ready to tell him everything yet.

“Liz… whatever it is. I believe you.” He tells her putting an arm around her. She leans her head on his shoulder, “You’re the only Gryffindor I know that would be friends with the evil Slytherin girl.”

“You’re not evil. Just incredibly annoying at times.”

And when she laughs at him his heart skips a beat.

They get closer than ever. Much to the delight of their friends as they notice the two practically being hip to hip. Samar always teases Liz when she comes back to the dorm late after being out with Ressler. And Aram always makes the most annoying faces at him when they’re together.

It’s later during the spring that late at night Ressler asks her to come out of her dorm only to find him standing outside the Slytherin dorm – looking so damn out of place with a tray of food of all her favorites.

“Ressler? What?” She asks in surprise.

“Happy Birthday Liz.” He says simply.

She doesn't ask him how he knew it was her birthday. They spend the night up at the astronomy towers (which has become their favorite place now) talking and laughing as they eat the food Ressler snuck out from the great hall as well as the fire whiskey he nabbed from Headmaster Cooper’s office. Ressler walks her down to her dorm that night and to his surprise places the faintest of kisses at the corner of his lips before scurrying back into the dorm.

He stands there in surprise, rubbing the spot at the corner of his lips where she kissed him before he makes his way back to his dorm. Smiling like a fool the whole way.

It’s a week later during Professor Kaplan’s charms class that he suddenly conjures up his first patronus charm. And as the corporal wolf stalks around him and his classmates clap for him. He can’t seem to shake off that the happy memory he was thinking about in his head as he conjures the spell was the memory of Liz kissing him.

**_Fifth Year_ **

Ressler walks onto the platform. A shiny prefect badge on his robe and a brand new broomstick on his cart. His mom and brother didn’t pass on showering him with gifts after the news came that he was going to be a prefect. They all know how much it would’ve meant to the late Robert Ressler that not only one, but both his sons were Hogwarts prefects.

He feels sad for a little bit as he boards his train that he can’t sit with Liz and his friends just like he did last year. But, again lo and behold as the head boy starts his speech, Liz bursts into the compartment.

She spots him and sits next to the empty seat beside him rolling her eyes good naturedly at him, “Of course you would be a prefect.”

Ressler gives her a smirk, “Can’t say the same about you.” He teases her and she elbows him lightly, and when she puts her hand down on the seat she places her hand on top of his. His breath hitches and he thinks that she would hastily put her hand away. But, she doesn’t. it’s impossible to pay attention to what the head boy and girl were saying with her hand on top of his.

They spend the rest of the train ride catching up with each other.

When they get to Hogwarts he expected Liz to walk in with him only for her to be whisked away by Tom Keen. That swarmy bastard.

Their fifth year is brutal. With their OWLs looming away in a few months. He’s thankful more and more for his group of friends – Aram, Samar, Meera and of course Liz as they spend hours and hours at the library studying for their OWLS.

He spends his days out on the field no matter the weather at quidditch practices. Then he would stumble to the library to find Aram waiting for him sleepily where he would shove his notes to Ressler and then falls asleep at the armchair.

When he’s not studying or at practice he’s doing his nightly patrols. He patrols with Audrey, but if he’s being honest she’s more interested in pulling him into a broom closet more than actually patrolling.

He’s so caught up with everything that he doesn’t even notice that Liz has been spending less and less time with their group until during one of his nightly patrols. Audrey is sick with a flu which allows him the peace of patrolling alone when he hears a muffled groan coming from a broom closet on the fifth floor. When he swings the door open the couple springs apart—

Tom Keen hastily pulls up his pants. And his eyes flit between Ressler and a very flustered Liz… who is pulling at her robe and re doing her top buttons. Her mouth opens to explain but he shakes his head walking away before she can explain.

“Ressler!” she calls out to him. Behind him he hears Keen tell her, “Just let it go Lizzie. It doesn’t matter.”

He walks away even faster, and that was the only time he has bailed on his duties.

She finds him at the library the next day. At their usual spot, Aram and Samar aren’t around and he has no one to save him. She fists her robes nervously as her eyes stares at everything except him, “Ressler…”

“Don’t Liz.” He blurts. He thought about it for hours the night before.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” She says softly, “I was going—”

He interrupts her, “Nothing to be sorry about. You don’t owe me anything, and I’m happy for you.” He gives her a forced smile.

They tip toe around each other in shrinking circles. Their friends seem to notice the tension inside of him especially when Liz is around. Samar especially notices and snaps at him one day after Liz leaves the library shooting Ressler a wounded look.

“What is going on?” she hisses at him ignoring the glares she’s receiving from Madame Panabaker the librarian. Ressler flushes; guilty that he’s been so cold to Liz ever since the incident. He told her he’s happy for her yet he’s been a shitty friend.

He recounts the story to his friends. Meera tells him that she’s sorry to hear that and that she’ll come around though he heavily doubts it. Samar however is more animated, “Sometimes you can’t just wait around Ressler. You just have to be honest about your feelings and tell her. Before it’s too late.” He pretends like he didn’t see Samar look at Aram hopefully as she says that.

Apparently, unlike him Aram has better luck because during his patrol 2 weeks after, he catches Aram and Samar in a broom closet after curfew.

And for the first time since he stepped foot into Hogwarts, Ressler feels alone.

Of course, it’s not like he has no friends. Aram, Samar, and Meera still invites him out. Meera started going out with a Gryffindor boy who he only knows from quidditch, Aram and Samar would still take him down to Hogsmeade though he just feels like an awkward third wheel. Even Liz attempts to talk to him though he just brushes her off.

Sometimes, he sees Tom walking around the hallways with an arm around Liz. Or when Tom flies up to where Liz is at the stands to give her a kiss during a quidditch game. He feels his heart is at the cusp of breaking.

When Valentine’s Day roams around he’s ready to spend the day alone. He has to study for his OWLs anyways. He’s at the common room ploughing through his books when Audrey comes to him.

“Hey, Don.” she shyly says.

“Hey. No plans?” he casually answers. Though, he has long been infatuated with Liz he can’t help but notice other girls from his year. He’s only human after all and especially now that Liz is unavailable. He looks at Audrey, he never doubted that she was beautiful but over the year she’s blossomed.

“It depends on what you’re gonna say. You wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?” she shifts on the balls of her feet as she waits for him to answer.

Oh. _Oh._

He smiles at her. Half an hour later they find themselves walking through Hogsmeade. He didn’t know what he expected though but he finds themselves in long, awkward conversations. Audrey staring at his lips when she should be laughing at his witty stories. However when he sees Keen and Liz holding hands, with Liz giggling (he doesn’t remember Liz ever giggling) as she leans her head on his shoulder. He decides fuck it. He lets Audrey back him up against the wall behind Honeydukes sweetshop. She lets him kiss him as he grips her hips. Relieved that at least someone wants him and cares for him, trying desperately not to think about Liz.

It almost worries him how easy it is to get back to pretending everything is normal. Liz and his friends are surprised to find out that him and Audrey are an item now. But, they’re happy for him. He lets Audrey plan out the double dates with Aram and Samar. When he scores during a quidditch games he goes up to Audrey and kisses her in front of everybody, ignoring the way Liz looks at him when he does.

The art of his first relationship brings him through the year and eventually spring creeps around and OWLs arrive. Samar bemoans over all the ancient ruins she has to memorize, Aram frets over the fact that he still can’t cast a hex, Meera cries as she tries to finish her essay on the Triwizard tournament, and Liz well he’s always known she was clever.

Ressler fights through however and during the last day he finds out that he scored no less than an “O” in all his subjects. As he walks out of his dorm, carrying his trunk and with Audrey clutching onto his arm, he’s surprised to see Liz outside his dorm. It looks like she’s been waiting for awhile. Audrey turns to him with an annoyed look, “What is she doing here?”

Liz approaches them carefully giving a curt nod at Audrey, “Hey Ressler. Can I speak with you for a moment?” Audrey looks like she’s about to protest but Ressler cuts in first, “Sure. Audrey sweetie why don’t you wait in front this won’t take long.” Liz watches as Audrey reluctantly leave them alone, she slinks away but before giving Liz a mean look.

He takes a deep breath, “She’s right Liz. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Keen?” he hisses his name. Liz stares at his face searchingly its only then that he notices that her eyes aren’t as bright as they used to be. He wants to ask her if she’s okay and wrap his arms around her but it isn’t right.

“Ress…” she starts, “I don’t know.”

She stares down at her feet. He places a hand on her shoulder urging her to talk to him, “Tell me, Liz. What’s wrong?” she shakes her head. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Audrey waiting for him expectantly and he decides that it’s enough. “Fine, if you don’t want to tell me.” He knows he sounds like an ass but at this point she’s already broken his heart many times what does it compare to him walking away.

He drops the hand on her shoulder and starts stomping away. Waiting for her to call out to him.

She never does.

**_Sixth Year_ **

The next year he’s back it seems pretty easy to avoid her. He’s busy signing up for all his NEWT classes. He decided that he wants to follow in his father’s footsteps, be an auror at the ministry of magic. Ressler really tries to remember what Headmaster Cooper told him last year during career advisement.

Over the summer his brother who is also an auror told him that Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology (with nothing less than an “Exceeding Expectations” for each) are the most appropriate subject for someone who wants to be admitted to the training program. He feels his heart twinge a little bit when he doesn’t put an ‘X’ through Professor Zuma’s class knowing that its one less class he’s going to be sharing with Liz. – well he doesn’t think she’d care either.

He’s wrong though; when Liz stalks into herbology class during the first day she punches him hard on his arm.

“What the hell Liz?!” he sputters out rubbing his arm.

“You dropped Care of Magical Creatures!” she squeaks her voice higher than normal and her face flushing.

“I didn’t need it anymore.” He explains calmly. “Then who am I going to work with?” she demands, scowling.

There it is. He knew that Samar was dropping the class as well following in the same stream as him. And now that both of them won’t be in that class anymore she’s forced to branch out and work with other people. Something he knew that Liz hated. He chooses to ignore her taking out his parchment and quill and when he chooses to glance at her she looks so sad that he feels bad. He’s surprised when she silently sinks into the chair beside him. Madame Fowler starts her explanation on how to handle Venomous Tentacula.

He almost missed her whisper of, “I’ll just miss having you around, that’s all.”

Ressler gives her a small smile and brushes her arm against hers purposely. “I’ve always been here Liz. I’m not going anywhere.” He looks at her reassuringly.

Something in her eyes seems to tell him he didn’t succeed in reassuring her.

Their friendship do get better though they considerably spend less time together. Keen always seems to have her up to something and Audrey keeps him busy as well. Only spending their limited time in the classes that they share.

It’s only one day right after quidditch practice ended when Aram comes running to him at the field. “You gotta come to the Slytherin dorm. It’s Liz.”

His heart drops to the floor.

Ressler fights his way to the crowd that has gathered outside the Slytherin dorm and sees aurors from the ministry of magic hand cuffing an angry Tom Keen. They make eye contact and its only then Ressler notices the dark lord’s mark on Keen’s arm. He’s in disbelief.

He knows its wrong and he shouldn’t but he goes in the Slytherin common room and finds Samar holding Liz while she sobs uncontrollably. He notices that there’s a burn mark on her arm.

When Samar spots him she whispers in her ear and Liz looks up. He’s mad at her for not telling him but seeing her okay obliterates all his anger. In a few strides he wraps his arms around her tightly as she leans on him.

“It’s okay, Liz. Everything’s going to be okay.”

After a few days everyone settled down from the commotion. Tom Keen has been expelled for being part of the death eaters as well as using the dark arts improperly on another student. Liz’s pop, Sam even stopped by to make sure she was okay.

That night, Ressler brings Liz up to the astronomy tower wanting to know what actually happened.

“I wanted to tell you Ress. I knew he was part of the death eaters but I couldn’t bring myself to do it.” She tells him softly.

“But, why?” he asks incredulously. How could she not tell him something that was so serious. “You had Audrey and I didn’t want to burden you with my problems. I didn’t think he would try and force me to go into it with him.” She says nonchalantly.

Ressler is slightly offended, “Liz, it doesn’t matter if I’m dating someone or not. This is serious he could’ve really hurt you badly! If you had told me I could’ve stopped him before—” he pauses touching her wrist where Keen had tried to mark her “before he did this to you.”

Liz sniffles and looks at him “I’m sorry Ressler. For everything.”

“I’m sorry too. I’ve been a bad friend to you. Next time, no matter what problem it is tell me okay. You’re my best friend and I will always do anything to protect you.”

She cries silently into his chest as he hugs her tightly.

Over the weeks he spends more and more time with Liz much to Audrey’s dismay. He wants Liz to know that they’re okay and that she’s safe. Their friends have been doing the same and since their fifth year their friend group is more united than ever.

Everything seems perfect until Audrey corners him one evening at the common room when he’s sneaking back in after meeting Liz. She tells him that she’s breaking up with him.

Ressler spends the rest of the night lying on his bed wondering why instead of sadness all he’s feeling is relief.

When news break out that Ressler and Audrey is over. Liz seems surprised but tells him haughtily, “Well, I never liked her anyways.”

He can’t help but suppress the smile that crawls across his face.

Over the years, he never had a hard time keeping his feelings for her inside, but now it seems like the words are constantly on the edge of his tongue. When she shows up and cheers for him at his quidditch game. When their knees bump into each other at classes. When her eyes are blazing as they practice their hexes on each other in defense against the dark art. When she leans her head against his shoulder when they’re studying late into the night at the library.

The only thing drumming in his head – I like you, I like you, _I love you._

Even their friends notice the tension between them now. Aram constantly teases him about it. Samar tries to get him to ask her out for real. Meera gives him a pointed look one day when they’re at the Three Broomsticks and Ressler wipes away the cream on her nose after she drank his butterbeer. He doesn’t care though because having his best friend back is enough.

The year goes zooms by and the seasons change. Then one day in May, he decides to invite her to come with him and his family to their cabin over the holidays. The way she smiles at him as she enthusiastically tells him that yes, she would love to come with him. He doesn’t know what possessed him only that he laces their fingers together and brings her out of the Great Hall.

They walk silently through the corridors, their hands never coming apart. He pulls her into an empty classroom nearby and presses her against the door. He’s so close to her that he can feel her heart beating. She gazes at him wordlessly, surprised but also in awe. Then he dips his head and kisses her. They melt into each other. Hands roaming, soft pants, and as she trails a blaze of hot kisses down his neck the words just roll out of his tongue breathlessly.

“I love you, Liz”

He wishes he wasn’t staring intently at her because he saw the moment her blue eyes glazes over as she pushes at his chest and he stumbles away.

Watches as she leaves the classroom leaving him in the empty, dark, classroom all alone.

They leave for home the next day. And she still gives him the silent treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you guys! Up next, is Ressler and the gang's last year in Hogwarts. Also I would like to thank Harry Potter wikia for providing me with all the information I needed.


	3. The Final Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final year is finally here!

**_Seventh Year_ **

Ressler knows that there’s a huge pile of letters building up on his table. A letter from Headmaster Cooper congratulating him for being selected as this years Head Boy, a handful from Meera, the new Head Girl trying to coordinate their agenda for their first meeting of the year, a bunch from Samar who knew the reason for the stricken look on his face on the train home last term and who has been concerned for him ever since. Three from Aram; one to invite him to an end of summer barbeque he’s hosting, and then one to berate him for never responding to him. Samar probably told him what happened before he wrote the third letter because all the letter says is, “I’m sorry Ressler. I’m sure she will come around.”

There’s no letters from Liz though. Not that he wrote her either.

She’s looking at him now though as he stands in front of the Prefect’s train compartment. Looking at anybody else but her. Beside him, Meera is yapping on and on about prefect and patrolling duties. As she speaks he finally allows himself to look at her – her bright blue eyes, her wavy brunette hair that she’s been letting grow longer. He tries to forget how soft her hair feels between his fingers.

Her eyes dart to him in the middle of Meera’s explanation of their weekly meetings. His stomach turns in displeasure and he manages to offer her a weak smile. She looks so _sad_ , he can’t seem to describe, a mix of guilt and regret flashes over her face so quickly that he isn’t even sure if she had any time to feel all the emotions. There’s something else though, something else is written in her face, something like the longing that he too feels at her absence.

He tries to squish down the small sliver of hope he feels at reconciliation and instead tries to focus on his duty at hand. When it’s his turn to speak his words come out smoothly and charmingly. He has the whole compartment’s attention at hand but the only eyes he can feel bore through him is Liz’s.

It’s not like he’s trying to actively avoid her but somehow between all the meetings he had to attend and signing up for classes he manages to avoid her until the first day of classes. When he rushes into potions class minutes before the class starts he finds her already seated at the same desk they were occupying together, the chair beside her empty although almost the entire class is already there. He feels her stare at him as he moves past her without even looking, choosing to sit two rows behind to sit with Aram instead. She doesn’t turn around, though he sees her shoulders slump. Samar moves from where she’s seated and takes the empty chair beside her friend giving Ressler a death glare.

He’s not as lucky in Madame Hitchin’s class though. The surly Madame takes one look at the class especially at Liz sitting with Samar and Ressler sitting with Aram, and sneers. “I expect everybody to remain with your previous partners.”

Ressler doesn’t have to even glance at Liz to know that she’s probably scowling right now. “But Madame I—”

“But nothing, Scott. No excuses.” Madame Hitchin snaps. “You and your partner spent an entire year being comfortable enough to curse each other, and having each others backs, I am not going to lose that progress for the entire class just because of some nonsense lover’s quarrel.”

The class titters on silence, looking back and forth at Liz and Ressler. He feels his face flush with embarrassment and also guilt, “Now move.” Madame Hitchin says gruffly.

Chairs scrap and only a few people have switched and within minutes everyone is back in place. Ressler drops reluctantly into his place beside Liz. Their arm brushing each other as he drops his books down on the desk and they both jolt.

“To ease into the semester we will be reviewing over some nonverbal spells we’ve learned last year. Once were sure we’ll move on to more difficult spells.” Madame Hitchin says sharply.

The class splits up into pairs. Ressler sighs, it’s time to finally face the music – now or never. Liz holds her wand ready, her stance practically perfect, her face in what he calls her “determined face” lips pressed together tightly and eyes concentrated, then she falters and she lowers her wand, shoulders sagging. Madame Hitchin notices and glares exasperatedly at the two. She ignores her though and walks closer to him.

“I’m sorry.” She mutters.

There it is. Not exactly the words he was wishing to hear. But she looks so miserable and she’s so close to him after months that he can’t help but soften. “Nothing to be sorry for Liz,” he says softly. She looks at him incredulously knowing it’s not quite true. “I just misinterpreted things between us I guess.”

She looks like she’s about to protest, her mouth opening but then clamps shut again. “I missed you this summer,” she confesses. Their heart both open wounds and now their words like an antiseptic potion, burning them both even as its healing. He still loves her; he doesn’t think he could even ever stop if he tried.

“I missed you too, Liz. Can we just – go back?”

The smile on her face is so genuine that his heart flutters inside him. She wraps her arms around his neck and he hugs her back. Somewhere behind them, Madame Hitchin scoffs at them and makes a disgusted sound. He can feel Liz laughing, muffled by his robe as her shoulders shake with laughter. Without another word, she lets him go takes a few steps backwards and sends a curse flying his way. He opposes it right away.

They’re good. Always been in locked sync stepped. Things don’t really quite go back to normal after that. Although the relief of their rekindled friendship helps him through the tough weeks in school. Their future looms before them like a dark cloud. He’s nervous about what his future holds, no clue whether he can even make it into the auror training program.

It drives him almost crazy. If his friends notice the ever deepening dark circles under his eyes they don’t say anything. He often catches Liz looking at him worriedly. He devotes himself to studying for his NEWTs, his Head Boy duties meeting every other day with Meera to organize everything, ruthless quidditch practices he’s determined to bring Gryffindor to their first house cup win after an 8 year losing streak, he often stumbles through the corridors during his patrols after practice only to stay up in the common room studying for several hours.

By the time the end of term starts to roll around the corner in November he knows that he’s only making it through his days through sheer muscle memory. One day during a winter practice a particularly rough storm ploughs through Hogwarts.

The Gryffindor team still insists on practice though. More determined than ever to win the house cup this year, especially after a great season of winning streaks.

The wind is insane, howling as they fly through it, whipping their robes around. He feels the grip on his bat growing slippery and when he passes the black ball towards Julian Gale, his beater. The ball almost falls out of his hand.

“I think we should go back!” he shouts towards his team. But his team shakes their head, wanting to fight on a bit longer. Moments later Julian, hurtles towards him after a gusto of wind throws his balance off, Julian is shouting his name in warning and all he remembers is falling and then darkness.

When he comes to he’s surprised to find that he’s strangely warm though the pain that shoots through his body is apparent. He also feels a hand gripping his tightly. He groans and blinks at the bright lights flooding his vision. He blinks again and sees Liz, her eyes red and hair tousled. He knew right away she’s been waiting on him. At the sight of his blue eyes opening she lets out a sob and Madame Zheng comes rushing in.

“How do you feel, Ressler?” she frets over him ignoring Liz. She carries in a tray loaded with so much potions that he doesn’t even recognize. “That was some big fall you took out there. That bludger did a number on you.”

He remembers now. Julian trying to warn him before the impact of the bludger shot him at the ribs, him falling off his broom and hurtling down god knows how many feet.

Madame Zheng tells him to take the potions she concocted for him, explaining his unfortunate injuries as he forces himself to take the disgusting potions; cracked ribs, a twisted ankle and a concussion, nothing she hasn’t seen before. When Liz starts crying in worry Madame Zheng rolls her eyes in exasperation, explaining that Ressler will be just fine and it’s nothing to freak out about, but she would like Ressler to stay overnight at the hospital wing for monitoring.

“Also, dearie it’s almost midnight,” Madame Zheng says as she’s about to leave for the office, “Your girlfriend needs to leave soon.”

He expects Liz to protest at the suggestion that they were a couple but she doesn’t only holds onto tighter to their intertwined hands. A silence follows.

“So, looks like I’m finally getting a bit of a lie in huh?” Her head shoots up and she narrows her eyes at him.

“It’s not funny Ressler,” she snaps at him. “You have no idea. I was so worried. Aram went to get me and I just, I--.” At that Liz actually starts crying, and to say he’s shocked is quite an understatement.

“Come here.” He tells her quietly, using the hand that’s holding hers to pull her closer. To his surprise she climbs onto the bed with him, her body pressed close to him not even an inch separating them. With a bit of effort he wraps an arm around her shoulders and she buries her face in the crook of his neck.

“Don’t scare me like that again okay.”

He almost tears up over the fact that she was so concerned for him about to think of something romantic to say. But, ultimately decides to go with his usual sarcasm, “The prospect of having to live without me? Must have been terrifying.”

He’s not prepared for the way she pulls away from him and looks deep into his eyes.

“It was.”

Her hands come up to cup his cheeks and she presses her lips against his. Her tounge flicking to lick his bottom lips, teasing him and when he opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. He’s immediately light headed and he’s sure it’s not just the concussion talking. He roams his hands down her back to her waist. Her hands start to crawl down his chest and he pulls her even closer than possible. He lets out a moan as she grazes her hand over his pants when suddenly-

The door creaks and Liz jumps off the cot breathing heavily and looking everywhere but his eyes. Madame Zheng pops her head checking on him, “Are you in pain?” her eyes glance at Liz, “You really do need to leave dear.” Liz nods pressing a kiss to his cheek before leaving.

When a healer offers him a dreamless sleep potion he rejects it wanting to dream of Liz and what just happened between them, all night long.

Ressler returns to classes a few days later. He’s not sure what to really expect but Samar definitely doesn’t miss their hands brushing against each other as they walk down the hallways, and Meera just about shrieks when she spots a hickey on his neck one day. He keeps waiting for her to talk to him about what they are. But days float by without her mentioning anything.

Before Christmas rolls around Ressler and Meera gathers all the prefect to decorate the castle for Christmas. This year Headmaster Cooper, who rarely ever leaves the comfort of his office supervises them. His contribution? An assortment of enchanted mistletoe that his wife had sent over to him. Ressler helps Liz hang a wreathe over the door of the Great Hall when suddenly Headmaster Cooper points out that they walked under an enchanted mistletoe.

“It’s gonna follow you around until you kiss!” Meera says gleefully.

Ressler’s about to say something when Liz raises herself up on her toes and gives him a kiss. All the prefects watching wolf whistling at them – well, except for Audrey but that’s neither here or there. When he meets her eyes there’s a renewed sparkle in them. He smiles at her today and the way a smile creeps onto her face is enough for him to remember exactly why he fell in love.

15 minutes later he finds her sneaking him into the Slytherin dorms. Her muttering about how Samar is at Hogsmeade and that Gryffindor dorms are up at the towers and annoying. His memory is hazy, pre occupied with the way her skin feels under his hands, her cool hands slipping under his shirt roaming his chest. The urgent kisses they share, the clothing that’s coming off. Their hips ground together, leaving no room for imagination.

Mouths still furiously tangled together, they pause. Ressler looks at her trying to muster as much love as he can in his eyes.

“Are you sure?” he whispers.

She responds by pulling him down and kissing him, circling her legs around his waist. They move as one and all Ressler could think was he didn’t know where he ends and where she begins.

Afterwards, they lay in each other’s arms. Her eyes are closed as she snuggled onto his chest. He rubs her back soothingly. “Liz, what are we doing?”

Her body stiffens immediately and he knows that he messed up. His hands still from rubbing her back. She sighs and admits, “I don’t know Ressler.”

“Please don’t tell me this is just a one time thing.” Ressler breathes out.

Liz sits up and opens her mouth about to speak, “I—”

Ressler decides he’s not about to get his heart shattered into oblivion again, “You know how I feel about you.” He admits. Liz is still silent so he gets up starts putting his clothes on, “I’m gonna go before we get caught.”

This time, he walks away first.

During the feast, he can’t help but look across the hall at the Slytherin table. Liz isn’t there though and he concludes that he must have really upset her if she’s missing the Christmas feast. If Julian notices that he’s upset, he doesn’t question him.

Ressler digs into his pudding as he half listens to Audrey babbling to their housemates about how her daddy is taking her on vacation for Christmas when she trails off suddenly, looking at something behind him. “Er- Don.”

He turns around to see what or more of who she’s glaring at and to his surprise Liz is standing there. At the Gryffindor table nonetheless, her hands fiddling with her robe. The corners of her lips turn up in a ghost of a smile when their eyes meet.

“Hi.” She gestures at the empty seat beside him and when he shakes his head like an idiot she sits beside him. Shocking him when she laces their fingers and brings their hands on the table top. Aram who is sitting on the Ravenclaw table beside chokes on his turkey and somewhere down the Ravenclaw table he hears Meera lets out a large cheer.

He searches for something to say, she looks at his pudding, “Can I finish that?”

He laughs at her, because she’s just so adorable. Her hair all messed up and he can’t remember if he did that, there’s a bruise on her neck that suspiciously looks like a hickey and he can’t help himself. He leans in to kiss her, and most important, she lets him. He’s aware of the attention he’s garnered but at that very moment he doesn’t care.

And somehow, after almost 7 years of build up and dancing around each other, it’s so easy for them to fall into togetherness. Their friends tease them mercilessly and Headmaster Cooper slaps him on the back when he comes in his office to pass over his term prefect report. But things between him and Liz are blissful.

When their group of friends walk through Hogsmeade one day. Samar boasts for half an hour about how she knew they were going to get together.

“I remember one night during our 4th year Liz snuck in our room late at night thinking that I was asleep and she was just floating through the room.” She casts a sly look at Liz who is actively trying to ignore her friend. “When she noticed I was awake she reverted back to her bitchy self. ‘ _Why’d you go around and tell people it’s my birthday’_ ” Her imitation is so spot on that they all laugh.

Ressler pokes her playfully and she glares at him. “Admit it, Liz. You had fun.”

Aram snorts, “That’s nothing.” He tells Samar. “After Ressler conjured up his first patronus charm. I asked him what memory he thought about. And I remember clearly he just had this dreamy look on his face. That night in the library I caught him staring at Liz, he was staring so hard I thought his eyes were going to pop out of the sockets. That's when I just knew.”

Liz and Samar look at him quizzically, “It’s true.” He admits proudly and he looks at Liz so intently that the only thing she can do is kiss him deeply; much to the disgust of their friends.

They make their way through the rest of the year. He thought that nothing could go wrong but as their NEWTs loom closer and closer. Assignments and class exercises take up so much time. When he’s not preoccupied with his classes he dutifully does his Head Boy duties and endless Quidditch practices which ends up paying off. He feels no sense of embarrassment for crying when Gryffindor cinches the House Cup after 8 long years of a losing streak. His family even came down for the final match and he finally gets to introduce Liz to his mom and brother. Glowering proudly when Headmaster Cooper hands him the cup as captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and when Liz kisses him with pride in front of the whole school.

At least half of the 7th years cry at some point when May rolls around, and the morning of their first NEWT exam Aram vomits for hours.

They all scrap through however. After a brutal week of testing, it’s finally over. No more tests, no more studying. Most of the professors gives the 7th years the liberty of freedom. Ressler takes full advantage of that, spending his last few days in the castle with Liz and his friends.

And, just like that after 7 incredible years, it really is over. He has to say goodbye to Hogwarts. As the rest of the school climbs into the carriages to take them back to the station all the 7th years stand on the Great Lake in their formal robes. All of them listening intently as Headmaster Cooper goes on and on about slightly cliched words of wisdom. The faculty stands behind all of them, looking over them proudly; Madame Kaplan even cries when Ressler hugs her.

Ressler doesn’t even remember who he sat with in the boat, crossing the lake under the beautiful starry sky 7 long years ago, but today he sits next to Liz, her head on his shoulder and their hands entwined.

Headmaster Cooper flicks his wand and sends them moving across to the shore across. As he watches the castle fade into the distance, he can't help but wonder how he got here and the events of the past 7 years. Liz places a gentle kiss on his cheek anchoring him to reality and reminding her that the past 7 years wasn’t just a beautiful dream.

“Where to now?” she asks him softly. Her pretty blue eyes looking at him with so much adoration that he feels like he’s melting. He gazes at her thinking about their future together and he thinks about the auror training recruit letter they both have already received.

Before he can say anything she speaks again.

“I love you, Ressler”

And when he thought it was impossible to be happier than he already was, the universe decides to wrong him. A dreamy smile breaking across his features.

With the starry night sky above him he kisses her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That was a rollercoaster. I had so much fun writing this! I hope that all of you enjoyed this stupid idea I had and please do let me know if you want more! I know someone said they want a full detailed reason on why each character is in a specific house so maybe I can rustle something up in the future. 
> 
> I swear this fandom lacks fanfiction.


End file.
